


A New Begining: The Omake Series

by bg3929



Series: Supergirl: Aiko!Verse [2]
Category: Naruto, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, au-ish, canon-adjacent shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/pseuds/bg3929
Summary: A compilation of alternate scenarios and fun headcanony romps that don't 100% fit the main story. I have over 30,000 words in this universe written and I want to get SOME stuff out there, even if it's not the chapter I've been stuck on for months that needs to come into being before I can publish the stuff I have written that fits into a later time in the story. Aiko and her canon subverting ways still call to me in the meantime, so... here.





	A New Begining: The Omake Series

  
**The Perfect Storm:** (This maaay be an Omake...because an Uchiha is equipped which the exact abilities perfect for taking out White Martians. Like, exact.)   
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
   "A White Martian?"   
  
  
J'onn nodded solemnly. "Correct. They are powerful and vicious, but can utilize transformative and mental abilities similar to those of my people. They could be impersonating anyone here and we would have no way of knowing."   
  
  
An odd look crossed Aiko's face, but she continued pressing J'onn for information in an utmost professional manner. "Known weaknesses?"   
  
  
The Green Martian paused for a moment, his lips set in a frown of contemplation. When he spoke up next, his voice had a pained, nostalgic edge to it. "One: Fire. Not only are they weak to it's effects, but just coming into contact with it causes them to forcibly revert to their natural form."   
  
  
  
At this, Aiko lost it. The circle of agents eyed her warily, and some even reached for their guns, but were properly chastised by the look on Supergirl's face. When the teenager finally got herself under control, she turned to J'onn and addressed him slowly, as if speaking to a young child. "Director, do you remember what I asked you after I first laid my eyes on you?"   
  
  
  
The Green Martian's brow crinkled for a moment, recalling the encounter alluded to by the deliberate emphasis of the girl's phrasing. Then, like the sun emerging from behind a cloud, his expression cleared and he smirked slightly. "You were able to tell my exact nature with nothing but a glance."   
  
  
  
Aiko bit back a smirk of her own and continued with her mildly patronizing tone, though it was hard to contain her glee. "And do you remember what country I'm from?"   
  
  
"The... Land of Fire." recalled the Director, albeit with some hesitance at the relevance of the title to reality.   
  
  
"That's right. But the name isn't arbitrary like people on this earth would think. The name comes from the fact that the majority of the people of the Land of Fire have fire natured chakra, which is a predisposition to using Fire Style Elemental Ninjutsu. And no group has more strong an innate leaning than the Uchiha Clan." By now, Aiko was positively grinning. "Our Clan symbol is a fan, to 'fan our flame', and our coming of age ritual is learning the Great Fireball Jutsu, which itself was invented by an Uchiha. Long story short? I've been able to breathe fire since I was eight years old."   
  
  
Aiko looked up at the group, Sharingan blazing. "In conclusion? I'm a White Martian's worst nightmare."   
  
  
Weapons were drawn, but Aiko was faster. Hands flew through familiar signs even as she shouted "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"    
  
  
  
A volley of beachball-sized fireballs was loosed into the room from between Aiko's lips, three each heading for not-Winn and not-Alex.    
  
  
  
Startled, everyone leapt back. The imposters managed to avoid direct hits, but the scorching projectiles passed close enough to their bodies to negate their disguises. Kara, M'gann, J'onn, and the true DEO agents made to leap into the fray, but with a held up arm and a feral grin, Aiko stayed their intervention. "They're mine."   
  
  
  
     Miraculously, even the strangers knew what the girl was getting at, and decided to let the little pyromaniac have at it, even retreating a bit as to not become collateral damage. Aiko grinned at that and turned her attention back to the two hulking aliens before her. One took a wild swing at her head, but the kunoichi dodged it easily and leaped upwards, landing on her feet two dozen feet up on the room's back wall. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she called, and suddenly she was flanked on either side by an identical copy of herself. The clones leaped onto two other walls, and the trio of Aikos stood staring down at the pair of White Martians. With a roar, the two aliens launched themselves upwards at the original Aiko, but again she was too fast. Even as she effortlessly leapt through the space between the two assailants and onto the opposite wall, her clones were in the midst of their next attack. Twin shouts of "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" had the White Martians turning in panic to face the new threats, but that was just what Aiko had planned for.    
  
    Though they managed to avoid the large spheres of flame (which exploded against the far walls with a single whoosh of heat and fire that left behind significant scorch marks even on the metal), they did not see the handfuls of shuriken aimed their way. Instead of a direct hit, the metal stars whirred around them, securing the enemy Martians together with several lengths of nigh-invisible metal wire.    
  
  
  
   But Aiko wasn't quite finished yet. Transferring the ends of the wire to between her teeth, the clones took their cue and poofed out of existence as the near-chuunin formed the necessary hand signs for her final attack.   
  
  
"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"    
  
  
growled Aiko from between clenched teeth. A deep inhale through her nose, followed by a vicious exhale, and an enormous torrent of flames shaped like a dragon's head was racing down the wire at the struggling Martians. It hit with a bright flash of fire, and by the time the spectators' eyes had readjusted, they were greeted by the sight of a pleased Aiko standing over the unconscious forms of the two very restrained and very singed invaders. The non-regular agents saw the teen's satisfied expression and fought the urge to scooch away. J'onn, on the other hand, walked up to the girl with a smile and ruffled her hair before turning serious once again and addressing the bystanding agents.   
  
  
  
"Vasquez, get these two into containment." The agent was quick to comply, easily commanding her still-lollygagging coworkers into action in the wake of Aiko's impressive takedown of the two powerful and hostile alien threats.    
  
  
"Supergirl, Miss Martian, Miss Uchiha" the three women zeroed in eagerly on the instructions of the man they all respected deeply "you're with me. We have some missing agents to find."    
  
  
  
     With that the four powerhouses launched themselves into the air at the beginning of what would turn out to be an eventful rescue mission and another effort of the DEO that would save the lives of countless National City residents, even if they didn't know it.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
